Historinhas CDZ
by Nielita
Summary: Histórias sem muito pé nem cabeça se CDZ. Como por exemplo, os cavaleiros vendo a fita de o chamado ou num chat de internet. Quarto capítulo: Athena se sente novamente ameçada, dessa vez por... Regras de Envio de Fics!
1. O Chamado

O Chamado – Versão CDZ

Sábado 11:30 – casa do Seya

Ikki: Deixe-me fazer uma pergunta... Por que mesmo que estamos arrumando a casa do Seya?

Shun: Porque a Mino disse que está uma bagunça.

Ikki: E por que o Seya não arruma sozinho?

Shun: Porque nós que bagunçamos na festa de anteontem.

Ikki: E por que o Seya quer esta casa arrumada?

Shun: Porque quer fazer bonito na frente da Mino.

Ikki: Ah, puxa que bom, hein? TÁ PENSADO QUE EU VOU FICAR DE EMPREGADA DELE??? Vou embora agora mesmo!!!!

Shiryu: Agora é bobagem você ir, já estamos quase terminando..

Hyoga; E daqui a pouco sai um rango.. é melhor ficar. 

Entra o cavaleiro de Pegasus

Seya: Galera, pra vocês não dizerem que eu estou os fazendo de empregadas..

Hyoga: Er.. não foi um bom comentário...

Ikki: humf

Seya: Hã? Bom.. eu comprei umas pizzas, e olhem só, encontrei todos esses filmes, a gente podia assistir.

Shun: Muito legal da sua parte, Seya.

Shiryu: Eu topo.

Ikki: Eu fico pela pizza.

Hyoga: Quais sãos os filmes?

Seya: Duro de Matar, Máquina Mortífera, O Rei Leão, Bambi e um aqui sem nome, vamos lá?

Sábado 20:30 casa do Seya

Ikki: Não agüento mais ver filme... até Bambi a gente assistiu!

Hyoga: Poxa, esse filme é tão bonito, a mãe dele morre logo no início... snif snif

Ikki: Ai, isso de novo, não.

Seya: Mas falta só esse aqui sem nome... vamos aproveitar e ver logo de uma vez.

Ikki: Já que perdi meu dia mesmo..

            Seya aperta o play. Começa a passar uma seqüência de imagens sem nexo. Uma mulher num espelho penteando o cabelo, como se estivesse olhando o expectador. A câmera mostra outro espelho. A mulher parece falar com alguém do outro espelho. Aparece uma escada. Muda a cena e aparecem minhocas. Muda de novo e aparece um farol. Outra vez e aparece uma árvore. A última cena que aparece é a de um poço no meio de um jardim... e o filme acaba.

Ikki: Que porcaria, agora tenho certeza que perdi meu tempo.

Shiryu: Deve ser de algum diretor moderno.

Trim trim trim

Seya com a boca cheia de pizza: Alguém atende

Hyoga: Pode deixar

            Alô?

Voz no telefone: Sete dias

Hyoga: Hã? Mamãe? MAMÃE?

Tum tum tum

Shun: O que foi?

Seya: Você ficou doido?

Hyoga: Era minha mãe no telefone!!!!

Shiryu: Por que você acha isso?

Hyoga: Tinha uma voz de defunta, e que outra defunta iria me ligar a essa hora?

Shiryu: Mas ligou foi pra casa do Seya, se quisesse falar com você teria ligado no seu celular.

Hyoga: É que acabou a bateria.

Ikki: Tá vendo, eu avisei que a gente não devia assistir Bambi... Mexemos com os sentimentos do rapaz.

Hyoga cerra os olhos 

Hyoga: Pois se essa for a única chance de rever minha mãe, eu vou esperar os sete dias!!!

Ele vai embora batendo a porta

Shun: Acho que ele ficou ofendido...

Seya: Tomara que ele se reencontre com a mãe...

Ikki: Eu não ligo a mínima, vou embora de uma vez por todas.

Shiryu: Acho melhor ficarmos de olho no Hyoga.. daqui a uma semana a gente se reencontra, sabe-se lá se esse telefonema não era uma armadilha.

Seya: Ah, não estressa, Shiryu.

Shun: Eu voto com o Shiryu

Ikki: Eu não.

Shiryu: Seu voto vai ser o decisivo, Seya.

Seya: Bom... _"não pega bem votar junto do Ikki"_ eu tb apóio vocês dois.

Ikki: E eu não me importo nem um pouquinho com essas decisões em grupo, adeus.

Shiryu: Então daqui uma semana nos encontramos!

Shun: a gente vai se encontrar amanhã pro jogo de futebol...

Shiryu: ¬¬ Você entendeu..

Sábado, uma semana depois, casa do Seya – 20:25

Seya: A sua mãe não apareceu ainda?

Hyoga: Acho que ela só vai aparecer na hora que ela ligou sábado passado. Mas por que mesmo que eu to aqui?

Shun: Porque foi aqui que você recebeu o telefonema.

Hyoga: E por que vocês estão aqui?

Shiryu: Porque queremos acompanhar esse emocionante reencontro entre mãe e filho...

Hyoga: E vocês não achavam que era loucura minha?

Seya: A gente mudou de idéia.

            A televisão de repente liga sozinha!! O filme que eles viram na semana passada começa a passar exatamente do lugar onde havia parado. Mostra um poço, e uma menina sai de dentro dele e como a engatinhar de dentro para fora da televisão.

Shun: Não sabia que sua televisão era automática.

Seya: Nem eu. Olha, é a continuação do filme da semana passada, será que tem um fim mais legal?

Shiryu: Tem alguma coisa estranha, ela parece que está vindo em nossa direção.

Shun: Tá estranho demais!! Hyoga, isso não tem nada a ver com sua mãe?

Hyoga: Bem... será?

Seya: Se for sua mãe ela tá meio derrubadinha, hein?

Hyoga: Seya!!!!

            A menina de repente sai da tela e fica em pé em frente a eles.

Todos: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Hyoga: Não, não é minha mãe!!

Seya: Ah, jura?

Shun: IKKI!!!!!

Todos olham pro Shun, incluindo a assombração.

Shun: O que foi? Vocês estão todos com medo, eu pelo menos tenho um irmão mais velho pra chamar.

Seya: Snif.. Se ao menos a Seika estivesse aqui...

Ikki: O que foi agora?

            Ikki se da conta que tem uma assombração na casa...

Ikki: Hyoga, essa é sua mãe?

Hyoga: Claro que não!!! Minha mãe é loira, nórdica e linda, não se parece nem um pouco com essa jaburoa horrorosa.

            A fantasminha não parece gostar de ser chamada de jaburoa horrorosa, e começa a caminhar na direção deles.

Todos: AHHHHH!!!!

Shun: O que a gente faz agora???

Athena falando na mente deles: Usem a exclamação de Athena!!!

Seya: O que é isso, outra assombração?

Athena falando na mente deles: Presta atenção!! Vocês são cinco, da pra fazer uma exclamação de Athena e meia, o Seya podia usar a flecha de Sagitário e o Ikki a ave fênix. Pronto, resolvido o problema!!

Todos: Ah!! Boa idéia Saori!!

            E assim, Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu se unem e fazem a exclamação de Athena, Ikki e Seya fazem o que Athena mandou, e mandam a guria malvada de volta pro inferno.

Ikki: Hyoga, não marque mais encontros com sua mãe...

Hyoga: ¬¬

FIM


	2. CHAT

Antes de mais nada, a idéia de um fic nesse estilo não é minha, vi uns três lá na ff.net de outros animes, aí achei que cairia bem numa versão CDZ. Acho que é o fic mais besta, sem noção da página, massssss tudo bem, quem for ler já tá avisado XD

*************

Hyoga estava no seu quarto, deitado na cama olhando pro teto, pensava na batalha das doze casas, na morte de seus mestres, na sua namorada Eiri, na sua mãe? Não, na realidade ele só não tinha nada pra fazer mesmo. Foi aí que teve aquela idéia. Entrar no chat dos cavaleiros e bater um papinho com os amigos(apesar de quase todo mundo morar na mesma casa que ele...)

            _Cygnus18 entra na sala_

_^-^_Shun^-^:  ;_;

Shiryu_ama_Shunrei: Mas o Seya não disse nada demais

Cignus18: Oi galera

^-^Shun^_^: Disse sim, ele concordou com o Jabu!!!!

***$&Y@***: U_U

***$&Y@***: Shun, você está vendo coisas

***$&Y@***: Fala Hyoga

Shiryu_ama_Shunrei: Oi Hyoga!

Jabuzão: Mas eu só disse que você é delicado.

^-^Shun^-^: Oiiiiii

***$&Y@***:  E você é... mas não era uma ofensa

Cygnus18: Ihhhh.. já tão implicando com ele de novo?

***$&Y@***: Eu não tava implicando com ninguém =PPPPP

Jabuzão: Só até o Ikki chegar heheheehehhe

Jabuzão: Fala pato

Cignus18: Só tem vocês por aqui?

^-^Shun^-^: Para com isso Jabu!!

Shiryu_ama_Shunrei: A Saori também tava, mas foi no telefone

Scorpion_King: Falando nela, como essa guria tá chata hoje.

Jabuzão: ueueueueuue, 

Jabuzão: chama o Ikki

_Shunrei_ama_Shiryu entra na sala_

Jabuzão: chama o Ikki

***$&Y@***: Gahhhhh, não fale mal de Athena-sama

Shiryu_ama_Shunrei: Shunrei!!! 

Shinax: Ela tava chata sim, você só sabe puxar saco dela XDDDDDDDDDDDD

Shunrei_ama_Shiryu: Oi todo mundo^^ e oi Shiryu #^_^#

Jabuzão: chama o Ikki

Jabuzão: chama o Ikki

Jabuzão: chama o Ikki

^_^Shun^_^:  Eu não vou brigar com voc

Jabuzão: chama o Ikki

Scorpion_King: E ela ainda te pôs de moderador

Shinax: Não é ele não

            _^_^Shun^_^ deixa a sala_

Shiryu_ama_Shunrei fala reservadamente com Shunrei_ama Shiryu:

Shiryu: Não! O moderador sou eu!

Cignus18: Isso sim faz mais sentido, imagina o Seya de moderador hahahahahahaha 

Jabuzão: Ah...... ele saiu

Cygnus18: Mas você não da uma trégua, ei Shiryu, pare de namorar e venha moderar isso um pouco!!

***$&Y@***: Owwwwwwww   se eu fosse moderador ia ser tudo permitido

            _+++++SHUN++++++ entra na sala_

Jabuzão: Abaixo a censura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shinax: Se eu fosse a moderadora teria expulso a Saori

Shunrei_ama_Shiryu fala reservadamente com Shiryu_ama_Shunrei: 

 ***$&Y@***:  Você só fala isso porque em ciúmes dela =PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Jabuzão: Resolveu voltar? Chamou o Ikki?

Shinax: Só se você não quis ver que ela parecia uma louca hoje.

+++++SHUN++++++: Eu não sai pra chamar o ikki, só sai pra mudar de nick

***$&Y@***: Dor de cotovelo

Scorpion_King: Mas que na net ela fica estranha, ela fica

Scorpion_King: Nem parece a deusa Athena 

Jabuzão: Uiiiiiiiiiii, como se um nick fosse mudar muita coisa pra voc

            _~~~$a$apoderosaK1D0~~~ entra na sala_

Shiryu_ama_Shunrei fala reservadamente com Shunrei_ama Shiryu:

Cignus18:Uuuu apelador... movimento kicking ass of Jabu

~~~$a$apoderosaK1D0~~~: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww Cygnus18!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shinax fala reservadamente com Scorpion_King:

Jabuzão: heheheheehhehehe na falta do Ikki vc defende, é? Uauauauaua bem amiguinho

Cignus18: Oi Saori...

***$&Y@***:  ela chega e vcs começam a falar reservadamente

***$&Y@***:  que feiooooo!!!!!!!! Fala na caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaara

Cignus18: É pelo bem geral, livrar todos de um mala feito vc XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 Scorpion_King fala reservadamente com Shinax:

~~~$a$apoderosaK1D0~~~: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaa Oi ***$&Y@***    

+++++SHUN++++++: ;;;;;;;;_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Não briguem por minha causa....

Shunrei_ama_Shiryu fala reservadamente com Shiryu_ama_Shunrei:

~~~$a$apoderosaK1D0~~~: Oi +++++SHUN++++++

***$&Y@***:  Oi Saori...

Shinax fala reservadamente com Scorpion_King; 

            _Ikki_the_phoenix entra na sala_

Cygnus18: Manda esse cara ir pastar

            _Jabuzão deixa a sala_

~~~$a$apoderosaK1D0~~~: Oi Ikki_the_phoenix

Ikki_the_phoenix: Shun, sabe onde tá aquele meu tênis azul?

***$&Y@***:  É Shinax, é muito babaca ficar falando no reservado...

+++++SHUN++++++: No terceiro armário

~~~$a$apoderosaK1D0~~~: Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaa Ikki_the_phoenix Vamos conversar ~~~~~~~~

            _Ikki_the_phoenix deixou a sala_

Shiryu_ama_Shunrei fala reservadamente com Shunrei_ama Shiryu:

            _***o_único_VEGETA*** entra na sala_

Shinax fala com Seya: Eu posso falar reservadamente quantas vezes eu quiser

***$&Y@***:  Eiiiiiiii, você não é cavaleiro!!

~~~$a$apoderosaK1D0~~~: OIIIIIIIIIIII ***o_único_VEGETA***Quem é vc? Vamos conversar??

***o_único_VEGETA***: Olááááá vermes!!!

+++++SHUN++++++: Oi Sr. Vegeta

Cignus18: Vc é do anime concorrente, não pode ficar nessa sala

***o_único_VEGETA***: Eu fico se eu quiser XDDDD

Shiryu_ama_Shunrei: Calma lá, eu sou o moderador!!! O que tá acontecendo aqui?

***$&Y@***:  Esse é daqueles que se acham melhores que a gente?

***o_único_VEGETA***: Não tá acontecendo nada, só vim ver os rebaixados no seu habitat natural XDDDDDDDDD

~~~$a$apoderosaK1D0~~~: ********* Falem comigo***************

~~~$a$apoderosaK1D0~~~: Hahahahahaahha ***o_único_VEGETA*** vc é tão engraçado

Scorpion_King fala reservadamente com Shinax: 

Cygnus18: Rebaixados foram vocês, agora que a gente voltou na cartoon

Scorpion_King: E o nosso anime tem muito mais charme =PPPPPP

***$&Y@***:  Desliga um pouco esse reservado! Vcs não se cansam de falar da Saori?

Shiryu_ama_Shunrei: ô Vegeta, é bom vc parar ou eu te expulso daqui

Shinax fala com ***$&Y@***: nossos assuntos são particulares, não tem nada de Saori_a_débil_mental =PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Shinax fala com ***$&Y@***:  vai conversar com ela que ela tá chamando

+++++SHUN++++++: Ah pessoal... não vamos brigar, não vejo por que não sermos amigos

***o_único_VEGETA***: Me expulsar o K***** eu é que vou embora daqui, perdedores

***o_único_VEGETA***: Amigos pfffffffff

~~~$a$apoderosaK1D0~~~: Shinax, vc quer falar comigo?

***$&Y@***:  Assuntos pessoais nada, eu sei do que vcs tão falando, fofoqueiros :p

            _***o_único_VEGETA***: deixou a sala_

Scorpion_King: Quem é mesmo que tá com dor de cotovelo?

Shunrei_ama_Shiryu fala reservadamente com Shiryu_ama_Shunrei: 

***$&Y@***  fala com Scorpion_king:   Olha, não tem nada a ver...

Cignus18: Ihhh galera, preciso ir.

            _Cygnus18 deixou a sala_


	3. Questões de Marketing

Como nasceu o Tenkai Hen Josho(filme da Arthmys). Pode ter spoilers, bem bobos, não creio que comprometa grande coisa.

Questões de Marketing 

Saori: Muito bem pessoal, nós tivemos um retorno triunfal com a saga Hades, já é hora de fazermos uma nova investida, já que o mercado está tão favorável conosco.. meus empresários me aconselharam a fazer um filme!!

Seya: Um filme?

Shiryu: Talvez fosse melhor terminarmos a Saga Hades primeiro...

Saori: Nada... essa saga vai demorar muito ainda, pra podermos tirar o máximo de proveito. Então pra não perder o pique vamos surpreendê-los com um filme!

Hyoga: E como vai ser dessa vez?

Saori: O de sempre. Um novo Deus aparece pra dominar o mundo... eu digo que vou me sacrificar pelos humanos, vocês 4 lutam com uns personagens secundários, o Seya apanha feito um condenado, mas no final precisa de no máximo uns três golpes pra vencer.

Ikki: Isso vai ficar uma porcaria de repetitivo.

Saori: Não se preocupem que vai ter umas cenas ousadas. Vejam o script...

Todos começam a ler o roteiro.

Seya: Uau!!!! Adorei!!

Hyoga: Por que só o Seya contracena com personagens femininas?? Olha só.. Arthemys, Marin, Shina, Athena... que proteção!!

Shun: Saori-san... o que significa esse "Pegasus repousa sua cabeça no busto de Athena"

Saori: O público também quer um pouco de romance.

Shun: .... por que só desenvolvem esse casal?

Seya: Esse filme vai ser bom demais... - Seya começa a ter mil fantasias -

Shiryu: Seya.. Saori.. vocês vão ficar nus???????

Saori: Vai ser um nu artístico, o ápice do filme.

Ikki: Até que nível descemos... Olha, já que é pra apelar, podia ser um nu meu e da Shina, porque as nossas bundas são muito melhores que as de vocês.

Hyoga: Qual vai ser mesmo a classificação desse filme?

Saori: Podem parar com essa reclamação!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O filme vai ser sucesso total, vocês estão sendo pagos pra isso!!

Shiryu: Isso tá... – usar um eufemismo – tá muito fraco. Eu não quero participar.

Ikki: Finalmente alguém disse algo útil! Também não quero participar. Qualquer coisa editem os outros filmes e colem as cenas deles que vai dar no mesmo.

Shun: Mas irmão, pelo menos a nossa luta parece boa, olha só, pela primeira vez num filme eu faço mais que chorar e esperar por você... por favor.. vamos rodar essa cena.

Ikki: - Analisa a cena –É... realmente parece que a nossa aparição é uma das coisas que salva o filme. Mas que fique claro, só vou fazer isso por você!!!

Saori: Vocês não entendem nada de marketing!!! Fraco.. hunf... – Saori anota no caderno que precisa ver algo pra dar mais "profundidade" ao filme –.

Hyoga: Bom, eu só rodo isso se me pagarem bem mais.. tá aqui minha proposta $$$$$$ , agora com licença que tenho mais o que fazer – na realidade ele não tinha mais nada pra fazer, mas queria sair com uma frase de efeito – me liguem caso queiram pagar.

Shiryu: Eu não rodo isso por nada no mundo por uma questão de princípios, também vou indo – esse tinha mais o que fazer mas não quis frases de efeito -.

Saori: O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo???

Os dois saem correndo bem rápido.

Ikki: Fazendo a coisa certa... eu também deveria...

Shun: Ohana!

Ikki: ....

Shun: Ohana significa família. Família significa nunca abandonar ou esquecer!

Ikki:... esse seu velho truque – O Shun sabe que o Ikki se amarra em Lilo e Stich -.

Saori então terminou a reunião e começou os preparativos pro filme.

Os produtores não quiseram arriscar um filme sem Shiryu, então copiaram a idéia inicial de Ikki, copiaram cenas de toda a série e colaram no filme.

Como Hyoga havia cobrado muito caro, resolveram reduzir sua participação, acharam que ficaria ideal se ele lutasse ao lado de Shiryu, que também teve pouca participação.

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro não quiseram receber menos que um de bronze. Cobraram mais caro ainda que Hyoga e fizeram só uma pequena ponta.

Para aumentar a profundidade, exigência de Saori, os roteiristas instroduziram um personagem com um passado triste, cheio de incertezas, questionador do sentido da vida e ainda o contextualizaram com uma personagem mais antiga. Também o colocaram em situações sensuais com a antagonista, contrataram um bishounen pro papel, o personagem se tornou muito popular entre os fãs.

Também preferiram deixar o figurino mais ousado. Os vilões foram vestidos com sainhas sexies o que tornou o filme bem agradável pras perv-girls.

Com o intuito de entrar no mercado americano, resolveram seguir o exemplo de "A viagem de Chihiro" e ganhar um Oscar. Investiram maciçamente nos efeitos e o filme irá concorrer na categoria de Efeitos Especiais.

Saori posou na playboy do mês seguinte a estréia. Fez muito sucesso, mas a playboy da Shina, lançada um mês depois, bateu todos os recordes.

O filme realmente foi um sucesso.


	4. Regras de Envio

Regras de Envio

Mais uma vez os cinco cavaleiros de bronze preferidos de Saori...

-Jabu

-Nachi

-Ban

-Gekki

-Ichi

-Claro que não são vocês seus tapados! Somos, Seya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e eu!!! Agora dêem o fora!

Os cincos cavaleiros de bronze que são super secundários se retiraram rapidinho porque ninguém queria comprar briga com o Ikki. Foram direto ao sindicato dos personagens secundários reclamar dos maltratos sofrid...

- Continua a história aí, pô!!

Hay!! Os cinco cavaleiros de bronze preferidos de Saori estavam mais uma vez na sala de estar da mansão Kido, reunidos para tratar de algum assunto importante.

- A gente precisa de um nome melhor que "sala de estar da mansão Kido" pra chamar nosso lugar de reuniões – disse o cavaleiro de cisne.

- Que tal... Sala da Justiça ??

- Isso seria plágio, Seya... – ponderou Shiryu.

- Então... Távola Redonda, que é um lugar de reunião de cavaleiros!

- Ei!! Esse não é o ponto que iremos discutir!!

Eis que no patamar na escada surge ela, única, powerpuff, Saori Kido, a power patricinha!

"O certo seria Deusa da Sabedoria¬¬"

- Eu chamei vocês aqui pra tratar de um assunto muito mais importante que qualquer outra coisa.

- Mais importante que a guerra pra salvar o mundo de Hades – indagou Shun?

- O se é...

- Então desembucha logo!

- Olha, Ikki, não vou tolerar insubordinação!

- Então não vou ficar pra ajuda-la...

- Seu porco chantagista!!

- Ei, calma, não vamos baixar o nível.

- Sim, Saori, Shiryu tá certo, diz logo que assunto é esse... – Hyoga já estava bocejando com aquela enrolação toda.

- Certo, hunf, o assunto do dia é: REGRAS DE ENVIO DE FICS PRA 

Ninguém entendeu porque aquele seria um assunto de tanta importância, mas enfim...

- Er... Saori, você pode explicar um pouco melhor?

- Pois não Shiryu! Ikarus, traga todos os relatórios aqui.

- Ikarus?!?!?!?!?!!??!

Uma onda de surpresa passou nos rostos de todos. Ikarus, aquele cavaleiro que servia Arthemys, estava lá dando uma de auxiliar de Saori. Entregou uma folha para cada cavaleiro e ao passar por Seya, rolou um clima tenso...

- Esse cara tá me provocando!!

- Ai Seya... deixa de ser criança, o Ikarus agora me presta assistência da mesma forma como era com a Arthemys!

- O que??? Mas com ela era... era...

- Auxiliar de escritório e fim de papo! Leiam o relatório!

Seya engoliu seco, e ficou com aquela cara de "te pego lá fora". O resto do pessoal leu rapidinho e já foram puxando assunto pra quebrar o clima de conflito que havia se criado.

- Mas Saori... qual o grande problema com as regras??

- Shun e todos... reparem no item 6 do "Entries not allowed" reparem que não será mais permitido fanfics em forma de roteiro! Essa fic toda ela é em forma de roteiro!

- OHHHHHHHH

- Percebem que agora só poderemos conversar assim "fulano disse isso" "ciclano disse aquilo".

- OHHHHHHHH

- Por isso que esse capítulo tá todo diferente...

- Bem notado Shun, a a partir de agora temos de nos acostumar a esse novo formato!

- Ixi Saori... acho que o problema é ainda pior...

- Como assim, Shiryu?

- Olha só... o fic pode ser deletado por estar contra as regras.. ou se receber um report.

- OHHHHHHH

- Mas aí é só enviar de novo, quantas vezes forem apagado! Não vamos nos render!!!

- AEEEEEEE

- Mas Ikki, não é assim tão simples, a autora pode ser banida e quando uma fic é deletada perde-se todas as reviews.

- Isso da guria ser banida é maus, mas, Shiryu, quanto as reviews, são só 8 mesmo, nem foi esse sucesso todo.

- AHH!! Não diga uma coisa dessas! Eu adorei as reviews!

- Ai, Hyoga, você é tão sentimental, se apega a qualquer coisa...

- Não! Temos que dar um jeito de salvar as reviews... que tal se nós as respondêssemos aqui dentro do capítulo?? Estaria dentro da história...

- Er... pode dar um exemplo Hyoga?

- Certo, Saori!

-------------------------------------

Keiko 2004-03-10

Hahahahaha...totalmente sem noção!Mas muito bom!Dah pra animar o dia de qualquer um!Parabéns!E quero novas historinhas!  
Bjinhus

Querida Keiko,

Fico feliz que a história tenha animado o seu dia e como você pode ver, desde a sua última mensagem novos capítulos foram adicionados. Aliás, sempre que você precisar de alguém pra animar o seu dia pode me contactar.

Carinhosamente,

Hyoga

-----------------------------------------------------

- Viram só? É simples!

- Vimos muito bem, você dando descaradamente em cima da menina!

- Que isso, Seya! Eu só fui atencioso, as fãs gostam disso.

- Huumm... de fato, foi uma boa idéia, quem vai ser o próximo?

- Pode ser eu!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lina Leonhart 2004-03-28

huahuahuahuahuaHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA  
SUGOI!   
Adorei a fanfic, em especial o 2° capítulo!  
Espero que vc continue!  
Bjos

Cara Lina,

É com imenso prazer que recebemos o seu elogio, se ninguém deletar, nós iremos continuar com a fic!

Mas mudando ligeiramente de assunto, sinto pelo seu vocabulário que você sabe japonês. Por um acaso mora no Japão? Se sim, venha nos visitar, ficaremos satisfeitos com sua presença.

Abraços,

Shiryu

-------------------------------------------------------

- Shiryu!!! Até você arrastando asa por aí?? O que a Shunrei vai pensar?

- Seya! Pare de pensar bobagens! Não confunda simpatia com qualquer outra coisa...

- Simpatia... sei... quem vai ser o próximo??

- Deixa eu!

---------------------------------------------------

June Briefs 2004-04-11

_Humpf. É ruim de ver fic seu no ff net, heim? Qdo chegarão mais?_

June!! É você, meu amor? Mas o que significa esse Briefs?!?!!?!? Esse não era o seu sobrenome! Não me diga que... que... certo, entendi... que você seja uma pessoa feliz! Saiba que continuarei torcendo por você, mesmo que seja com outro!

Eternamente seu,

Shun

-----------------------------------------------------------

- Buáááááá´!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Com licença... vou ao banheiro.. tirar um cisco do olho.

O pobre cavaleiro de Andrômeda saiu correndo da sala de reunião.

- Tadinho do Shun... receber uma notícias dessas assim...

- É mesmo Hyoga... aposto que ela nem mandou o convite do casamento, safada!

- Hyoga e Seya, parem de fofocar sobre o meu irmão! Ele vai superar!

- Sem stress... próximo!

- Eu, Saori!

- Você já foi Hyoga! Larga de ser fominha! Minha vez!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

gabriela 2004-06-03

_to louquinha pra novos fanfics.leiam o meu tambem_.

Olá Gabriela!!

Farei questão de sempre fazer novos fics pra te agradar! Você merece! Vou conferir seus fics pra podermos conversar melhor. Se quiser, me mande um email, podemos marcar um encontro e talz...

Prazer,

Seya

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Há!! Depois sou eu que dou descaradamente em cima das fãs!

- Seya, o que foi isso??? Pode tratar de refazer sua resposta!

- Tá bravinha é Saori? Fala pro seu auxiliar de escritório refazer então!

- Ah, bem que imaginei, você só quer me fazer ciúmes!

- Ai, deixe de criancice Saori... o mundo não gira ao redor de você! Quer saber, vou responder a próxima que também é da Gabriela!

-------------------------------------------

Gabriela 2004-06-09

_muito bom e engraçado ate minha amiga morreu de dar risada.quando vai ter o proximo capitulo?_

leiam meus fanfics aqui...plese.quase ninguem le so 2 pessoas

Oi Gabrielinha!! Posso te chamar assim, não é?

Então você tem uma amiga que também curte cavaleiros? Que coisa mais fantástica! Pode trazê-la pro nosso encontro, vou adorar conhecer as duas pessoalmente!

Pode ficar certa que lerei o seu fic!

Beijos,

Seya.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

- E desde quando vocês tem um encontro marcado?

- Não enche, Hyoga!

- Beijos?!?!?!? Seya, você poderia ser menos canastrão!

- Com dor de cotovelo, Saori-san?

- Olha aqui seu...

- Podem parar com essa lavação de roupa suja!!! Eu que vou responder agora!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juliane.chan 2004-10-26

HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...  
EU TINHA LIDO OS OUTROS DOIS FICS E ACHEI MUITO ENGRAÇADO!  
PARABÉNS!  
beijos!

Olá Juliane!

Uma coisa que me deixa satisfeito é encontrar gente como você, QUE ESCREVE COM O CAPS LIGADO PRA DEMONSTRAR O QUE TÁ SENTINDO!

É isso aí, garota, esse é o espírito, continue assim!

Até a próxima!

Cavaleiro de Fênix

---------------------------------------------------

- Agora fiquei de cara... você, Ikki?? Todo metido, arrogante, mas fica aí paquerando as fãs!

- Seya!!!! Quer brigar é agora mesmo!!

- Olha só não vou brigar agora porque quero responder a próxima!

- Ah não, você já respondeu duas! Minha vez agora!

- Hyoga, eu também quero responder mais uma...

- Fica quieto, Shiryu, a próxima é Minako Amamiya, então deve ser parente minha, sendo assim eu respondo!

- Você acabou de responder, Ikki, deixa os outros!

- Parem de brigar! Essa mensagem eu que respondo!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Minako Amamiya 2004-11-05

HAHAHAHAHA! Ficou muito engraçado! Você vai continuar? Quais serão as próximas idéia? Essa coisa do Ikarus no final, bishounem (é assim que se escreve?) Ele é muito lindo!

Senhorita Amamiya,

Agradeço o elogio! Ser um bishounen com um passado triste e futuro incerto nem sempre é bem aceito por todos... Que bom que te agradei. Saiba que fico imensamente feliz de ser reconhecido por uma pessoa simpática e agradável como você!

Encantado,

Ikarus

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- Eita que até o bishouna da Saori tá se soltando.

- Se inveja matasse, hein, Seya, só porque eu fui o ÚNICO mencionado nas reviews, eu sei que você deve tá se roendo!

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

- Ikarus!Ikarus!

- Saori! Que fangirlzice é essa?

- Ai desculpem... tudo bem, pra fechar tudo, eu respondo a última!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perséfone-sama 2004-11-06

fico maravilhoso esse cap.! continue assim e bem feito a saori!

bem eu nao tenho muito o que fala pq eu tagarelei nos outros caps. mas continue assim!

bjinhos persefone-sama

Perséfone??

É você? Deusa do submundo??? Ah sua cretina, bem feito o que pra mim, hein? Bem feito que eu more num lugar cheio de caras gatos ao meu redor enquanto você vive rodeada de zumbis? Se enxerga! Se você tá se referindo ao meu comportamento absurdo num chat que tive na net.. ou ao fato de eu ter posado pra playboy.. saiba que você não é absolutamente ninguém pra ficar me criticando!!

Durma com um olho aberto!

Saori Kido aka Athena aka Deusa da Sabedoria.

-------------------------------------------------------------

- Mas que absurdo!! Quem essa abusada pensa que é?? Por muito menos os deuses já travaram um monte de guerras... aliás!! Vamos agora mesmo para o reino de Hades mostrar quem é que manda!!

- Nossa... tudo isso por um comentário... acho melhor procurarmos uma outra forma de não perder os reviews... mais alguma idéia Hyoga?

- Pior que não, Shiryu... só se fizermos fics que agradem a todos, assim ninguém nunca vai querer deletá-los.

- Só umas antas mesmo como vocês pra pensarem uma idéia dessas... como vocês vão agradar gente que gosta de yaoi... gente que detesta, gente que adora o Seya, gente que o odeia... só se a fic tivesse só duas linhas.

- Ixi, mas também tá nas regras que não podem fics de duas linhas – alertou Shiryu -...

- Quer saber, acho melhor pausarmos a fic até encontrarmos uma solução... aliás, quem tiver soluções pode mandar pra gente!

- Até que você teve uma boa idéia Seya, mas enquanto isso... vamos ao submundo derrotar Hades e Perséfone(essa ridícula)!!!!

- Er... vai ter cenas ousadas nessa nova guerra..

- Huumm... quem sabe, Seya?

- Então, é assim que se fala, Saori-san!!!

E assim mais uma guerra cósmica teve início.

Fim... ou não?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ai.. desde que eu fiquei sabendo que não podem fics roteiros, estou preocupada com essa fic aqui... então fiz esse capítulo. Foi inspirado numa idéia da Red Ribon(vide autores favoritos), que os personagens respondiam as reviews, mulher de idéias de ouro ela... minha mestra ueueueu


End file.
